


A Long Time Coming

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin's not been home for Christmas in years, and old feelings resurface as soon as he sees his childhood best friend, the boy next door, Marcus.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).



> Merry Christmas <3 <3 <3

Kevin lounged out in the sun, admiring the view of his gorgeous boyfriend as he played beach volleyball with their mates.

Stoffel was calling his name, beckoning him to come join them, when his phone buzzed, and if it had been anyone other than his mum, he wouldn’t have answered it.

“Hi, are you coming out to San Francisco for the holidays?” Kevin smiled at Stoffel, giving him a wave. “I’ll get my assistant to book your flights.”

“I thought it would be nice if you came home this year.”

Kevin was so surprised that he almost dropped his phone, and he wondered what he could say to get out of going home.

“Uhh, I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“And bring Stoffel, he’s family too.”

“I’ll have to ask him.” Kevin knew Stoffel wouldn’t have a problem with it, but he just had to buy some time.

“Let me know what time your flight gets in and I’ll pick you up from the airport.”

The line went dead, and Kevin took a breath as Stoffel jogged over to him.

“Everything okay?”

“Mum wants me to go home for Christmas.”

“Cool, I’d love to see where you grew up.”

Kevin froze, his palms sweating as he felt his chest get tight.

“I never told my mum what I do for a living.”

“What did you tell her that you did?”

“That I was a location scout for a big film studio.” Kevin shook his head, it was the perfect lie, lots of travelling and money, and the perfect excuse not to talk about what he did for living.

“I just assumed she thought you were an actor.”

“If I was an actor, she’d want to see my work, and there’s no way I want my mum to see any of the films I’m in.” Kevin snorted in laughter, he’d ended up being a porn star by accident, and he’d never meant to make a career of it, but he enjoyed doing it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and now she wants me to come home for Christmas.”

“So, how is that different from her coming to visit us?”

“The people that I went to high school with are still at home, and I’m sure they must know what I do for a living.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t know, but I bet at least one of the guys that I went to high school with watches porn.”

*

Marcus cuddled up in bed with Jo, the glow of the tv illuminating them as they watched Kevin’s latest film.

“The dialogue is ridiculous.”

“I know, no-one watches porn for that.” Marcus kissed his way down Jo’s body, pulling back the duvet to reveal his rock hard cock. “Your cock seems to be enjoying it.”

“He’s gorgeous.” Jo froze, his chest heaving, and Marcus could tell he felt guilty. “But not as gorgeous as you.”

Marcus laughed, and he realised that watching porn with Jo probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Sorry, I know I’m being really weird about this, but I’m British, we don’t talk about porn, and we definitely don’t admit that we watch it.” Jo covered his face with his hands, his cock softening as he let out a low groan.

Marcus switched the tv off, plunging them into darkness, and Jo cuddled in closer, kissing at the side of his neck as he pressed his hard cock against Marcus’s leg.

“How about I fuck some of that British prudishness out of you?”

“I love the way that you think.”

***

Kevin had tried his best to look inconspicuous, but he’d already been asked for two autographs before he’d even landed in Copenhagen, and he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to make it through the airport without someone recognising him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his mum waiting for him in the pick up area, and he almost forgot to give her a hug because he was in such a rush to get in the car.

“Hi, sweetie.”

Kevin felt like a kid again, transported back to being seventeen years old, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes over the fact it had been so long since he was home.

“And it’s good to see you again, Stoffel.” Britt hugged him as though he was her own son, and Kevin could see that he was going to spend a lot of time being asked when they were getting married.

Not that his mum hadn’t spent the last couple of years hinting about it.

They weren’t even out of the airport when his mum mentioned marriage.

“Marcus is coming round for dinner tonight, and he’s bringing his husband.”

“Marcus from next door?”

“Yeah, although he moved out a while ago.”

“Who’s Marcus?” Stoffel asked, and Britt smiled.

“He was Kevin’s best friend when they were teenagers.”

“You’ve never mentioned him?”

Kevin felt like he was under a spotlight, and even though it was far colder here than America, he found himself sweating.

“We were young, and we grew apart.” Kevin shrugged. “There’s nothing more to tell.”

He left out the part that Marcus was his first kiss, and his first awkward hand job, and a little bit of his mind still wondered what could have been.

*

His mum was working away in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door, and Kevin felt his chest get tight as he went to answer it.

He hadn’t see Marcus in years, and it had brought up a lot of feeling that he hadn’t expected.

How could he have let his best friend slip away?

There had been a time when they told each other everything, they had been inseparable, but now he didn’t even know what Marcus did for a living.

His hand was trembling as he opened the lock, and he stood frozen at the sight of his former best friend.

“Hi, long time no see.”

“Wow, you got hot.” Marcus laughed, but he could feel Jo’s eyes glowing green, and he coughed to diffuse the tension.

“Thanks, you’re looking good yourself.”

“Gotta keep fit for work.”

“Was is it that you do again?” Kevin was sure that his mum had told him, years ago, but he couldn’t quite remember.

“I’m a firefighter.”

“Wow, impressive.”

The awkward vibe was growing, all of them standing in the doorway as the cold air made Kevin shiver, even with a jumper and a hoodie on.

“Come in, please, come in.” Kevin gestured to the living room as though it wasn’t obvious which room it was, and Marcus and his, friend, shuffled in, leaving their boots and coats by the door.

It was still awkward when everyone was sitting on the sofa, Marcus reaching out for his friend’s hand.

“Sorry, this is Jo. My husband.”

Kevin’s mouth hung open, and he had to force a smile on to his face. “Congratulations.”

“How long have you two been married?”

Jo took a breath, and Marcus smiled, both of them radiating love as they looked at each other.

“Five years.” Jo blushed, and Marcus leant in for a kiss, whispering something that made Jo grin.

Kevin stared, and it wasn’t until Stoffel rested his hand on Kevin’s knee that he remembered he was being a bad host.

“This is my boyfriend, Stoffel.”

“We’ve been together seven years now.” Stoffel’s smile made Kevin feel warm inside, but it wasn’t quite enough to shake the feelings of unease that seeing Marcus again had brought to the surface.

After that there was small talk until food was ready, but there was still a strange vibe, and Kevin didn’t know why.

*

Marcus slipped into bed, waiting for Jo to finish brushing his teeth and join him.

He felt calmer once Jo was by his side, and he cuddled in, draping himself over him as though he was a blanket.

“How long has it been since you saw Kevin?” Jo asked, stroking Marcus’s hair as he got comfy.

“I haven’t seen him since we left high school, so… eight and a half years?”

“You never really talked about him before now.”

“He was my first crush, the one who made me realise that I liked guys.”

“I guess I should thank him.” Jo snorted in laughter, but Marcus didn’t even smile.

“We used to be so close, and now, I don’t even know what he does for a living.” Marcus took a deep breath, wondering if Jo was really the person that he should be talking to about all this, but he told Jo everything, and that wasn’t going to change.

“How about we watch a film? Take your mind off everything.” Jo kissed him on the forehead, allowing him to relax a little.

“Sure.” Marcus reached out for the tv remote, hitting the button and flooding the room with a bright white light, and the last thing that they were watching was still on the screen.

Porn.

Marcus looked at the screen, and that was when it hit him.

“Does that guy look like Kevin?”

*

Stoffel was snoring, and Kevin couldn’t sleep, his mind restless after seeing Marcus again.

He found himself sending Marcus a text, even though it was gone two in the morning, and the last thing he expected was a reply.

Marcus: | Meet me at the old treehouse?  
---|---  
Kevin: | See you there x  
  
Kevin knew that he shouldn’t have added the kiss, but it felt right, and he felt his stomach twist into knots as he thought about why he was doing this.

He told himself he just missed his friend, but he knew deep down that it wasn’t the only reason.

Shivering, he slipped out of bed, creeping downstairs as his heart pounded, and it took him a few minutes to find the key for the back door.

He got it open just as he saw Marcus climbing up into the treehouse, and he couldn’t help but admire his perfect rear as he made his way up.

Kevin followed, snuggling in close the second that he was safe inside the treehouse, stealing Marcus’s warmth as he pulled a blanket over them.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Marcus gazed into his eyes, and Kevin felt like he was fifteen again, about to be kissed for the very first time.

He licked his lips, and then he was kissing Marcus, delighting in how soft and warm his lips were, like a passionate fire was burning inside him.

A branch creaked, and they both turned to see the last person they wanted to see.

“Stoffel?”

“I woke up and you were gone, and I saw the two of you up here.” Stoffel’s lip trembled, and Kevin knew that it wasn’t because of the cold.

And then Kevin said the words that he never imagined anyone would actually say in real life.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

*

Stoffel had made it as far as the end of the street when he saw a familiar face, bundled up in layers and looking warm despite the frost on the ground.

“Jo?”

“Hi, have you seen Marcus?”

“Yes, he’s busy making out with Kevin.”

“What?”

*

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you, I just got carried away.” Kevin buried his head against Marcus’s shoulder before realising that he wasn’t helping.

“I… I love Jo.”

“I love Stoffel.”

“And I know you’re working as a porn star.”

“How?”

A flicker of a smile crossed Marcus’s face, and Kevin knew that he’d seen one of his films.

“Did you like it?” Kevin smiled, but it was short lived. “Wait, it’s not the time for that.”

Marcus groaned, burying his face in his hands, and Kevin wanted to hug him, but he didn’t want to make things any more complicated than they already were.

“What are we going to do now?”

*

Jo handed Stoffel the cup of tea, for warmth more than anything, and he draped the blanket from the back over the sofa over the both of them.

It was overly familiar, but Jo didn’t know what else to do, and he was sure that Stoffel didn’t have any friends here.

“What happened?”

“They were making out in the treehouse.” Stoffel shook his head, and Jo could see the pain in his eyes.

“It’s just a kiss.” Jo could hear that his words weren’t sincere, but he felt like he had to comfort Stoffel, and he needed a chance to put his thoughts in order before he saw Marcus again.

“I know, but Kevin’s been home for less than a day and he’s already making out with an old boyfriend.”

Jo compressed his lips, he hadn’t realised that Marcus and Kevin had history, but it didn’t change the fact that he loved Marcus with all his heart.

“I thought Kevin worked as a porn star?” Jo took a sip of his tea so that he could avoid looking Stoffel in the eye, still unused to talking about relationships and sex.

“That’s his job, but out of work, we’re exclusive.”

Jo nodded to show that he was listening, he had almost no experience with relationships beyond Marcus, and he’d definitely never dated anyone who was a porn star.

“How can I compete with his first love?” Stoffel took a breath, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Jo rushed to take the cup of tea out of his hands, wiping away the tear with his thumb, and he wondered if Stoffel was the type of guy that would appreciate a hug.

And then Stoffel’s lips were on his.

It was a chaste kiss, and Jo broke it the second that his mind caught up with what was happening, but by then it was too late.

Marcus and Kevin were standing by the door, both looking upset.

“Kevin, wait.” Stoffel darted off the sofa, stumbling over the blanket as he rushed to catch Kevin.

“Did you do this as revenge?”

“No.” Stoffel’s voice echoed around the quiet house, and Jo stepped between them.

“It’s late, and we’re all tired.” Jo ushered everyone upstairs, grabbing blankets from the airing cupboard before showing Kevin and Stoffel to the spare room.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, once everyone has got some sleep.”

Jo gave Stoffel a hug, looking him in the eyes as he left, checking that he was doing the right thing.

Stoffel gave him a squeeze, and Jo saw the flash of jealousy in Kevin’s eyes, but everyone was far too tired to deal with that now.

Jo slunk into bed, and he could feel Marcus’s worries as he lay next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I love you.” Jo reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers as he cuddled in, Marcus draped over him like a blanket.

“I love you too.”

***

Jo woke to the sound of the coffee machine, but Marcus was still asleep next to him, and that was when the events of last night came flooding back.

He threw on a hoodie, shivering as the cold air surrounded him, and he headed down to the kitchen to see Stoffel making coffee for everyone.

“Marcus isn’t an early morning kind of guy.”

“Neither is Kevin.” Stoffel snorted in laughter as he poured the coffee, leaving two cups empty, waiting for their sleeping beauties to wake up.

Jo grabbed the left over cake from the fridge, feeling naughty at the thought of having desert for breakfast, and then he realised that he had actual things to feel guilty about.

Like kissing Stoffel.

Jo blushed, his awkwardness returning with a vengeance, and he thought about sitting next to Stoffel on the sofa before changing his mind.

Stoffel shivered, and Jo was rushing over with a blanket, cuddling in next to him so they could share the warmth.

“Do you want a bite?”

“What is it?”

“Left over chocolate cake from the office party on Friday.” Jo offered Stoffel a forkful, and Stoffel took a bite, a smile on his face as he licked up the stray chocolate icing.

“I have a lie in and you’re already flirting with another guy.” Marcus smiled, but it didn’t stop Jo from feeling guilty.

Kevin was two steps behind him, his muscles tensed as though he was preparing for a fight, and he forced a smile on to his face, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m going to get more coffee.” Jo shot out of his seat as though his bum was on fire, and he could see the worry in Marcus’s eyes as he headed for the kitchen.

The living room was silent when he walked back in, the coffee cups carefully balanced on the tray, along with some biscuits that Britt had made for them.

Jo sipped at his coffee, wondering if he should have tried to squeeze on the sofa with the others, but he couldn’t decide if it would make things better or worse.

The sound of everyone sipping was almost comical, but the tension stopped Jo laughing out loud.

And then Stoffel broke the silence.

“We don’t have to talk about it.”

“We should.” Kevin sounded serious, his trademark cheeky angel smile nowhere to be seen.

Marcus reached out to hold Kevin’s hand, before pausing at the last moment, and Jo knew that there was something more between them than just a teenage crush resurfacing.

There was more silence, and Jo didn’t know where he found the confidence to speak, but he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Marcus, do you want to speak first?”

“Sure.” Marcus patted the little gap on the sofa next to him, and Jo moved across, wrapping his arms around Marcus as he leant back against him. “So… Kevin and I, used to be close in high school, but then he left and we lost touch.”

Kevin hung his head, and Jo could see the regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Marcus said, resting his hand on Kevin’s knee. “I should have made an effort, but life was busy, and then I met Jo and it just felt like too long had passed to get back in touch.”

“I kept meaning to send you a message, but...”

“You didn’t want people to know you were a porn star?” Marcus smiled, and Kevin cuddled in against him, Stoffel stroking his back as he calmed down.

“Yeah.” Kevin snorted in laughter, if he’d known this was how Marcus would react, he’d have told him years ago, probably invited him to live in San Francisco with him.

“I didn’t expect all those feelings to resurface when I saw you again, I thought I’d moved on.”

Kevin nodded, Marcus wasn’t alone, and Jo felt his stomach twist into knots.

All he wanted was for Marcus to be happy, but he’d always hoped it would be with him.

“I love you.” Kevin’s voice trembled, and Marcus held his hand tight.

“I love you too.” Marcus turned to face Jo, his ice blue eyes staring into his soul as their love radiated out. “And I love you as well.”

“I will always love you.” Jo placed his hand over Marcus’s heart, kissing his forehead as he wondered how they could make sense of all these messy feelings.

“So, what do we do now?”

Stoffel spoke, his voice calm even though his long-term boyfriend has just confessed his love for another man.

“We could argue and fight over who loves who more, which sounds tiring.” Stoffel paused, and everyone held their breath as they waited for him to talk. “Or we could try and make this work, it might not be a conventional relationship, but as long as everyone is happy, that’s all that matters.”

“I have been thinking about moving back to Europe,” Kevin said, and Stoffel nodded.

All eyes were on Jo, and he felt his heart pound, his mind racing with questions, but none of that mattered now, they could figure it out as they went.

“Do you want to give it a go?” Marcus’s smile was hesitant, his eyes wide and full of hope.

“Yes.”

*****

_One year later…_

Jo and Stoffel were baking cinnamon rolls as Marcus and Kevin slept, tired out from a long night of passionate love making.

Kevin was insatiable, and Jo had never been more adventurous in bed, but it wasn’t just the sex that was good. Having Stoffel and Kevin living with them made Jo feel like he was part of a family, with dinner around the table and lazy afternoons on the sofa watching films.

It felt like it was meant to be.

“What are you thinking?” Stoffel stroked the side of his face, bringing him back to the moment as the smell of coffee and sweet cinnamon brought him back to the moment.

“How lucky I am to have you guys in my life.”

“Aww.”

Jo turned to see Marcus and Kevin standing in the doorway, their hair still ruffled from last night’s debauchery, and Jo couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you guys.” Jo held his arms out, and everyone rushed in for a hug, surrounding him with love and affection.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
